vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Universal RPG: Anything Goes
Universal RPG: Anything Goes (URPG: AG for short) is a Role-playing game on VG Mania. You can pick any character from any video game ever made. Any member of VG may join as long as they follow the rules. Rules 1) Everything must make sense. 2) You can have up to three characters in your party. 3) Characters can be from any video game company. 4) No side accounts. Parties Nintendogamer2012 *Solid Snake *Falco Lombardi *Rita Mordio JMurph95 *Wario *Waluigi Kirbyfan66 Kirbyfan66 got special permission to use 4 party members. *Lloyd Irving *Raine Sage *Regal Bryant *Genis Sage (not fighting) *Kratos Aurion (not fighting) Members Currently out of Party *Zelos Wilder Liquidblaze97 Liquidblaze97 is currently working together with LuigiTailsPrower. *Toon Link *Shadow the Hedgehog *Trunks LuigiTailsPrower LuigiTailsPrower is currently working together with Liquidblaze97. *Yoshi *Poundy (Light Blue Yoshi) *Voshi (Purple Yoshi) DoomsdayZone *Knuckles the Echidna *Bean the Dynamite *Weavile Story Synopses JMurph95 Wario breaks his TV and decides to steal a new one. At the TV store he meets up with and fights Waluigi, then Waluigi tells him that Bowser wants him to look for the chaos emeralds. Waluigi wants to keep the emeralds for himself and Wario, Bowser overhears this, and then fights Wario and Waluigi, loses, and runs away. Wario and Waluigi find and fight a strange little man guarding a bridge, and steal a chaos emerald (purple) from Solid Snake. Waluigi then dissolves and comes back as an assist trophy released by Yoshi and Roshi. Wario then finds Waluigi and steals Yoshi and Roshi's chaos emerald (red). They then wander into Kongo Jungle and beat up DK, then Waluigi tells Wario that a chaos emerald is in Green Hill Zone. Waluigi finds the chaos emerald (white), battles Bowser, loses, and is taken away in Bowser's Koopa clown copter. Wario chaos controls into the clown copter and Bowser mysteriously warps away, leaving behind the emerald. Waluigi then drops the emerald and Wario throws Waluigi out of the copter. He then lands the copter, fights Banjo and Kazooie, and motorcycles into the middle of the desert, where he meets up with Snake, Falco, and Waluigi. Waluigi decides to stay with Snake and Falco, so Wario runs away crying like a baby. He realizes that Waluigi stole one of his chaos emeralds, and Jimmy T. comes over to Wario and starts dancing. Wario suggests that Jimmy should come along on his journey. Jimmy T. happily agrees and tells Wario that Bowser, his dad, Papa T., and others were kidnapped by a mysterious masked man. Wario and Jimmy decide to go after the chaos emeralds first, and then save Papa T. Jimmy T. spots three people ahead, Toon Link, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Trunks. He dances towards them and gets in a fight, in which his wig comes off and he cries away to Wario. Jimmy attempted to steal a chaos emerald, but only got a pickle. Wario and Jimmy T. were walking through a forest, trying to get to Mushroom Kingdom. Soon, Rouge the Bat flies over them and startles Wario and Jimmy. Rouge knows who obtains all of the emeralds, and was paid by Bowser in order to stay out of the way from the chaos emeralds. Just as Rouge was about to leave, Wario and Jimmy pleaded Rouge to stay with them, and she agreed. Wario and his team met up with the Yoshis again and fought them for the chaos emerald (blue). Everybody on Wario's team get knocked out. Wario then gets revived by Raine Sage, and leaves with Rouge and Jimmy. Wario, Rouge, and Jimmy weren't watching where they were walking and walked right off of a cliff. Rouge caught Wario and Jimmy, and she flew them down to the ground. Just as Wario was about to use his chaos emerald, a hawk snatched it from his hands. Jimmy then suggested to go to Momma T.'s house for help. When they arrived at the T. House, Momma, James, and Jamie were inside dancing, and Jimmy joined them. After 10 minutes, Wario couldn't take it and told Momma T. to turn off the music. Shortly after, Poppa T. came in the house. Just as the Ts were about to have a "Welcome Back Dance Party", Rouge tried to stop it. Wario then insisted that they should get going. Jimmy did not want to leave because he had no use for the chaos emeralds anymore. So Rouge and Wario left, and Rouge told Wario that he was slowing her down on the hunt for the chaos emeralds. Rouge flew off and Wario was left standing alone. Then from behind, Wario heard someone saying his name. He looked back and it was Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi are reunited and star their journey for the seven chaos emeralds once again. Wario was then pooped on by a bird and noticed there was a tear in the sky. All of a sudden, Dr. Eggman appeared and got in a fight with Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi won and continued their search. LiquidBlaze97 Toon Link (aka TLink) is notified that Ganon has kidnapped Zelda again and stumbles upon two Pokeballs, which he uses to capture a Pichu and a Minun. Pichu finds out about the chaos emeralds from Waluigi and the three go to look for some. They run into Shadow who sends Pichu and Minun flying using his chaos emerald (green) and ultimately joins TLink in the emerald hunt. They then steal a chaos emerald (yellow) from a black and a white Koopa Troopa, see Bowser take a chaos emerald (white) that Shadow had stashed earlier, and beat up Ganon and take his chaos emerald (light blue). Then Shadow starts messing around with chaos control until they ultimately run into Metal Shadow and Dark Toon Link (DTLink). They chaos control away to Yoshi's Village and steal Roshi's chaos emerald (white again). TLink and Shadow start looking for a partner and Trunks from DBZ joins. Then they chaos control to Hyrule so TLink can get Zelda's piece of the Triforce and find out there's a war going on between the Gorons and monsters being led by Ganon and the Black and White Koopa Troopas. They defeat the monsters handily and TLink walks away with all three Triforces. Afterwards they briefly confront Jimmy T., then get in a battle where Metal Shadow teams up with Sonic '06 antagonist Mephiles and Super Mario Bros. 2 antagonist Wart. They kill TLink, and Shadow and Trunks are left to take out all the bad guys that want their chaos emeralds or them dead. They defeat the Black and White Koopas and Ganon and find out TLink has been with them the whole time. Then TLink goes to take on DTLink. DTLink runs away early for no apparent reason and they chaos control Ganon to a hospital. Then TLink and Shadow get in a fight that is broken up by Trunks. Then they warp to Yoshi's Island and overhear Wishi's story (see LuigiTailsPrower). They go to Metal Shadow's base thinking he's behind it. He's not, and the two opposing teams fight for chaos emeralds. TLink, Shadow, and Trunks choas control (somehow) into the Anti-Verse, which is already almost completely done for. After taking care of some things, they run into Y.Y., who is being possessed by three Hyper Emeralds, so TLink and Trunks find one of their own (red), give it to Shadow, and defeat her. Later they run into Metal Shadow and DTLink again, defeat them, and afterwards decide to team up with the Yoshis. They decide to go to Hidden Palace to find emeralds, so they warp to Sandopolis. There they find a Chao, which TLink names Liquid, and an ancient pyramid. They go inside, defeat King Boom Boo, and wind up in Lava Reef. Articuno is there and helps them out, allowing them to nearly get to Hidden Palace before a boulder knocks them down into a chasm. Down there they find Wishi, who helps them out and into the Hidden Palace, where Knuckles was waiting for them. Knuckles goes Hyper, wipes out the Yoshis and TLink, and forces Shadow and Trunks to retreat without the Hyper Emeralds. They decide to make a plan after they rest up, which happens after they deal with an army of Primids and Ifrit. NintendoGamer2012 Solid Snake gets an anonymous call saying if he doesn't meet someone's demands someone will die. Shortly afterward he finds out that his colonel has been murdered. He then traces the call to an airport and gets on a plane, gets another call to jump out of the plane, and does, narrowly escaping a lethal explosion. He is then ordered to start digging and digs up a chaos emerald (purple), which he sets aside and Wario and Waluigi steal shortly after. When he finishes digging a platform rises up out of the ground and he meets the caller (identity still unknown). Snake lunges at him, but he vanishes. Then Snake meets up with Falco Lombardi and the two team up. They fly off the platform in an Arwing, which Waluigi falls on later. Falco beats up Waluigi, then Snake beats up Falco, then Snake falls asleep. Later they meet up with Wario, and after a touching break up between Wario and Waluigi, Waluigi gives Snake and Falco his chaos emerald (purple again) in exchange for letting him join their team. They pass through Gritzy Desert to get to Toad Town, where they hear a cry for help. They run into Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and a giant hoard of Boos who capture them and put them in an invisible jail cell. It turns out Peppy is ordering the Boos and working for the mysterious figure. Snake throws a grenade to destroy the cage while Falco shields the team from the explosion. Snake and Falco fight Peppy and the Boos while Waluigi runs away. Falco kills Peppy and Peppy kills Slippy, then they find Luigi stuffed in a closet. Luigi joins the team just in time for Otacon to call and tell them that a rift is destroying the universe and they must find chaos emeralds and make alliances to stop it. The three then decided to go to Yoshi's Island, but had a change of plans when they saw the Yoshis leaving Toad Town. Falco ordered a new Arwing from ROB, and followed the Yoshis to Koopa Village while invisible. Luigi was sent out to get their chaos emerald, but blew their cover. Later they found out they were all after the same objective, and decided to look for emeralds together. Rita Mordio, a female sage, went after Falco and got knocked out, then Snake took her in without hesitation. They spent the night in Koopa Village, but lost their emerald and Luigi overnight. Falco believed that the Yoshis took it, but found out that the same thing happened to their emerald (blue). After Y.Y. goes crazy, they all retreat from Koopa Village, and after Snake, Falco, Rita, and Regal undergo a very bizarre series of events, they meet back up with the Yoshis, where they decide to split up to look for more Chaos/Hyper Emeralds. They meet up with Falco's friend Krystal, who is with Knuckles, and work out a plan to find a hyper emerald. Snake's gang goes to Death Mountain, where Chief Darunia tells them they can pass through if they go down to Dodongo's Cavern and get rid of Moltres. LuigiTailsPrower Yoshi returns to Yoshi's Village one day to find all his friends have been kidnapped, along with the village's supply of food. He goes out looking for them, and finds Roshi (the red Yoshi) quickly. Roshi explains how he found this stone (red Chaos Emerald), and they overhear Toon Link, Pichu, and Minun talking about finding other emeralds like it. So they go to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's item storage warehouse and start breaking open assist trophies. One of them turns out to be Waluigi, and ultimately results in Wario taking their chaos emerald. Then Shadow tells them a bit about their power and chaos controls away. Yoshi and Roshi then find Boshi (blue Yoshi) and the three fight off Bowser. Boshi then tells Yoshi and Roshi that the food's being stored at Mt. Lavalava. A chaos emerald (white) falls out of the sky and lands in Roshi's hands. Roshi tries to chaos control there, but it doesn't work. Boshi tries to chaos control there, but winds up going back in time because it turns out he swallowed a chaos emerald (blue) thinking it was a blueberry. Finally they do chaos control to Mt. Lavalava, only to find out that the food's been moved somewhere else. They return to Yoshi's Village and meet up with Y.Y. (yellow Yoshi), who takes Yoshi and Boshi to a factory while Roshi stays behind with the emerald. There they find Ooshi (orange Yoshi), get attacked by Mecha-Koopas, and Yoshi gets taken away by a gear, Y.Y. gets knocked out by a pendulum, and Boshi and Ooshi get taken away by an elevator. Then Boshi and Ooshi run into Wart who throws a strange egg at Boshi that mind controls him. Boshi knockes out Ooshi, and Ooshi wakes up on a beach with Y.Y. who has amnesia. After Roshi finds them, they go back to the village to find the place trashed. Roshi and Ooshi follow after the perpitrators while Y.Y. stays behind. Eventually, Roshi and Ooshi split up and Roshi has to fight Wart by himself. Just as he's about to lose, Y.Y., who is cured now, comes in and tosses Wart, Boshi coughs up his chaos emerald and is free of Wart's mind control, and Wart runs away. Ooshi meets up with them, Yoshi returns, they free Poundy (light blue Yoshi), Roshi pickes up the chaos emerald, and the 6 dispute who will continue the journey. Meanwhile, Wart sent a Shy Guy to find a chaos emerald, and gets one of TLink's emeralds (yellow), which he loses later in a battle against Shadow and Trunks. Eventually it is decided that Yoshi, Y.Y., and Poundy will continue the journey. Poundy randomly chaos controls into a room with a bunch of unfamiliar faces, Bowser, and Poshi (pink Yoshi). Then Poundy chaos controls several of the people out of there while the other Yoshis take on Wario, Jimmy, and Rouge. This ultimately results in them losing the chaos emerald because they got beat up by Lloyd Irving, Regal Bryant, and Raine Sage. They return to Yoshi's Village and find out that the three wanted to apologize to them and team up with them. Then a large part of Bowser's army, which is revealed to be working for the Cruxis, comes in looking for the emerald then leaves. Afterwards, they receive another chaos emerald (red again) via falling from the sky, which they use to finish rescuing the people from that room. While they prepare to go up Yoshi's Island's mountain to find Voshi (purple Yoshi), Kratos Aurion informs them that he is pretending to kidnap the other three, so the Yoshis go up alone. On the mountain, a goonie snatches Poundy's emerald leaving them with none again. Then Wishi (legendary white Yoshi) tells them that all universes are falling apart due to the chaos emeralds and they have to fix it. They run into Dimentio on the way down and get a chaos emerald (total fake) out of him. Then Abyssion comes and destroys most of Yoshi's Island while Y.Y. and Lloyd take everyone to Toad Town. There, Lloyd and Co. tell the Yoshis about how they had to kill one of their friends, then they try and figure out how to get another chaos emerald. Dimentio shows up and forces them to fight Bashi and Boshi, who both wind up dying afterwards. Y.Y. gets Bashi's emerald and tells Regal to get everyone so they can hurry up with their mission. They ask around for chaos emeralds while Raine and Regal investigate a haunted house. They run into Luigi, who spills the fact that he is working with two other people who wanted him to trick the Yoshis to get their emerald. A battle ensues, but is interrupted by the fact that both groups want the same thing. The void becomes visible in the sky, and Kooper gives Poundy his shell so he can fly. They find Regal and Raine and all spend the night in Koopa Village. When they wake up, their emerald is gone. Then Y.Y. suddenly goes berserk with power and attacks people. Regal says that three emeralds much more powerful than chaos emeralds are inside her, and they run away. While flying, they meet Ray the Flying Squirrel from the SegaSonic arcade game, who tells them about the Hyper Emeralds. Eventually they find Y.Y., and Ray extracts the hyper emeralds that were driving her crazy. Dimentio comes in and tests them to find Voshi's egg from a hoard of eggs, which Y.Y. finds easily. After filling Voshi in on everything, they head out to find Wart. Ray extracts a hyper emerald (purple) from Wart as well, and the Yoshis defeat him. They meet back up with Snake's team, then they split up to find more emeralds. They are approached by Bowser and Chaos, but Ray uses one of the hyper emeralds to send them away. They are then approached by TLink's team, who bring up the proposition of teaming up with them. They agree, and all head to Angel Island to find emeralds via the Hidden Palace. After crossing through Sandopolis and Lava Reef, they're knocked into a chasm by Knuckles the Echidna, find Wishi, who has been reencarnated, and proceed to Hidden Palace to fight Knuckles... and lose. KirbyFan66 This is the only part of the RPG which takes place in a different realm from the others, so it never crosses over into the other parts. However, they may cross paths if KF permits it. This story takes place in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, like the game did. It started out with Lloyd, Kratos, Regal, and Raine trying to simmer down uprisings against the other country from the other one- basically, to stop the Sylvarant vs. Tethe'alla debates. After climbing a mountain, the group decides to head to Altamira for relaxation. However, monsters that were being used for the carnival broke loose. Lloyd and co. beat them, but Regal had to stay behind so he could manage Lezereno. Lloyd, Kratos and Raine left for Palmacosta. When they got there, they were assaulted by Palmacosta members, since they were thought to be Tethe'allan. Genis stopped them, however, and they moved on to Asgard. Kratos then pointed out that Mithos had been ressurected, and the Chaos Emerald he found was gone. He decided to re-join Cruxis, but without telling Lloyd or Genis (he did, however, tell Raine). At Asgard, the leader of these rebellions (a generic townsman named Jerry) was found. However, he was too strong for Lloyd and co. Lloyd was furious after he struck Raine, almost killing her. He used a special arte and beat Jerry. It is unknown where he is right now, and Lloyd is unconcious. Genis had taken Lloyd and Raine to the doctor in Flanoir, where he told Lloyd that Raine was fine. Lloyd was in a critical condition, but by nightfall. he was up and moving. Genis decided to pay Presea a visit, and Lloyd and Raine headed for Altamira, where they fought off monsters. After going to the inn, Mithos uses Chaos Control and warps the party to the scene where Yoshi's and Wario were fighting over the emerald! Lloyd took it, but it got stolen. He went to the Yoshi Village to apologize, and after some Sorcerer's Ring help, Lloyd and the Yoshi's teamed up! Kratos, however, took Lloyd and co. to Mithos after revealing some of Bowser's army betrayed him. Kratos set them free, and the heroes met up with the Yoshi's again. Then, Abyssion killed Mithos and knocked out Kratos, beat Lloyd's Group and the Yoshi group, and burned Yoshi village. After telling the Yoshi's the story of Zelos' death, Lloyd stormed out, Raine following. Abyssion showed up again, and Lloyd challenged him to a 1-on-1 to save Toad Town. Regal and Raine are currently in a wierd haunted mansion while some lady cries for help. They save the lady (who turns out to be connected to a bird) and after a series of strange events, return to Tethe'alla. They find Lloyd and Kratos, as Genis awakens. Soon, arrives a living Zelos, who the group had killed. As of recent, KF's team has returned home. DoomsdayZone Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver go to the Halberd to look for Shadow, Knuckles mysteriously disappears, and Sonic and Silver fight Jalhalla who runs away. Then they meet up with Tetra who is after Jalhalla because he has an emerald in his mask. When they go to look for him they find an egg guarded by Shy Guys. They defeat the Shy Guys (who also defeat Silver) and break open the egg releasing Yoshi. Then they find Knuckles, who's unconcious, and they carry him off and leave Silver for dead. Sonic finds a chaos emerald in Knuckles' hand, but all the chaos emeralds are already taken, so it's probably a fake. Then they run into a mysterious figure who uses Chaos Rift somehow and the three get separated. Knuckles comes to and he and Sonic run into the figure again, who reveals himself to be Mephiles the Dark. He summons Jalhalla and they defeat him. Then he banishes them to nowhere and goes after Shadow. While wandering through, Sonic and Knuckles come across 9-Volt, and the three wind up in Soleanna. They recieve a chaos emerald (blue) from Elise and fight Mephiles again, finding out that Bashi (black Yoshi) is working for him. Then the most surreal part of the RPG happens as the nowhere starts breaking and 9-Volt hacks them to safety. They then lose their emeralds to Mephiles and a chaos emerald (red) falls out of the sky and hits Sonic on the head. A fishman from LoZ:WW tells them that at the bottom of the lake is a monster and a beautiful princess. They fall down the lake to find Tetra (who is now TZelda) and Bowser, who joins their team. They then find an orange chaos emerald which another fishman calls the "Choas Emerald", and soon after find Mephiles and his partner Iblis. They defeat Iblis, but Mephiles defeats them, takes their emeralds, and proclaims victory. When they wake up, they are back to Level 1, and decided to make Bowser the temporary leader so they could catch and defeat Mephiles. 9-Volt leaves to look up cheat codes, and Sonic and Bowser enter a clock tower in an amusement park, where Dr. Bad-Boon from Super Monkey Ball 2 is still trying to make bananas taste like curry. Sonic easily defeats him and then they leave. They find Krystal lying in a field and she joins the team. Bowser says they should go into the desert to look for Mephiles. They find his base and 9-Volt hacks them a golden Goomba who gives them a ton of EXP. They go in to fight him, where Mephiles reveals that the "Choas Emerald" is actually one of 7 "Hyper Emeralds", and almost lose again, but mysteriously get warped away. They find out that the person who warped them was the Biolizard from Sonic Adventure 2, who is eager to destroy them. Black Doom shows up to help Mephiles, the Biolizard, and a hypnotized Knuckles defeat them. Chaos comes to help the heroes, but mephiles starts charging a chaos finish attack. Sonic counters using chaos sacrifice, so he, Mephiles, and the 3 future emeralds disappear. Knuckles comes to, 9-Volt joins in, and they find that they must go defeat Scylla and Charyb from Sonic Chronicles in order to find the last hyper emerald. Bowser disbands from the team, taking Chaos with him. Soon they find Krystal's friend Falco, who is with two other people, and they decide to split up to take out Scylla and Charyb. Knuckles and Krystal go to Central City where Bowser and Chaos have all 7 super emeralds and Knuckles' master emerald. Then Charyb comes in and floods the city, forcing Knuckles and Krystal to go into Aquatic Mine to escape. Knuckles finds Bowser and Chaos again and tricks them to get the Master Emerald back. Meanwhile Krystal is lured into a trap by Mecha Knuckles, who is working with Mecha Sonic, the Tails Doll, and Morpha, the boss of the water temple from Ocarina of Time. The real Knuckles comes in and helps Krystal defeat the robots and run away from Morpha. 9-Volt tells them that they need to find the "emerald hog" and enter the void. Knuckles senses something wrong back at Angel Island and decides to go there while Krystal looks for Charyb. Along the way, he teams up with Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Fighters. They knock the intruders into a chasm and wind up having to fight Articuno, Suicune, and Regice, who Bean deals with easily. Then they team up with a Weavile right before facing off with the intruders: three Yoshis, TLink, Shadow, and Trunks. Knuckles turns Hyper Knuckles and defeats the intruders, claiming 5 more Hyper Emeralds in the process! Chaos Emeralds Currently in URPG: AG, most of the members who participate in the RPG are on a chase to get all seven chaos emeralds and hyper emeralds. Here is a list of the emeralds and who currently obtains them: Red Chaos Emerald: (Bowser) Purple Chaos Emerald: (Unknown) Green Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 & LuigiTailsPrower Yellow Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 & LuigiTailsPrower White Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 & LuigiTailsPrower Light Blue Chaos Emerald: Liquidblaze97 & LuigiTailsPrower Blue Chaos Emerald: (Unknown) All 7 Super Emeralds: (Bowser) Orange Hyper Emerald: DoomsdayZone Green Hyper Emerald: DoomsdayZone Yellow Hyper Emerald: DoomsdayZone Blue Hyper Emerald: DoomsdayZone Purple Hyper Emerald: DoomsdayZone Red Hyper Emerald: DoomsdayZone The last Hyper Emerald: (either Scylla or Charyb) Master Emerald: DoomsdayZone Category:Universal RPGs